


Deliciously Low

by burt_ward



Category: Morning Glories
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Met on Tinder AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, yAAAAAAAAAS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burt_ward/pseuds/burt_ward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So horribly dirty. Met on Tinder AU.</p><p>Like it's just sex, what else could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliciously Low

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at sexy times. Happy Valentines Day.

She never realizes what a horrible decision she’s made until she’s in too deep. It never failed. Her mother’s funeral? Aweful. The cornfield? Disastrous. Meeting up with a stranger she met through a dating app? The best worst idea in history.

That’s why she was currently half naked in a hotel gasping for air and fisting his blonde hair, pushing him further, deeper. 

Their meeting was less than romantic.

“I don’t know what’s more surprising – that you showed up or that you’re actually plainer in person than you are in pictures. Although I will say the undercut is a nice touch. I thought scene had died out with MySpace.”

“Can I help you?”

He has a whiskey in one hand and whiskey on his breath, but Jade has to admit that she’s always had a thing for preppy boys. His hair is closely cropped on the sides and his blazer is perfectly tailored. Underneath his blue sweater matches his eyes exactly, and she knows she’s already messed up.

“You see I always swipe right. I like the options, and I love the challenge, but I have to admit…” He pauses to finish off his drink and holds two fingers up to the bartender. “Even I can’t take on an Eliza Doolittle like you.” He takes the two drinks in hand, drinking one whole and handing the other to her. “But with enough to drink, who knows. Deliciously low and all that,”

“Horribly dirty.” Jade drinks hers in one gulp because she’s not about to let him win. Her brother would be so proud.

“Maybe you’re not a complete waste of time after all. I take it you know who I am?’

“An asshole.”

“Impressive that you came up with that so quickly, and while it is true, yes, I am often called an asshole, I prefer Ike. If you’re lucky, you can call me Isaac, though that would require a more intimate relationship.”

“Incredible.” She shakes her head and wonders which horrible wrong doing in her past brought her to this moment.

“I wish I could say the same.” For every insult he can muster, he’s moved that much closer to her, and his gaze drops to her legs more than once. 

The passive insults continue, but it’s not until they’re actually in the cab that by Jove she thinks she’s got this hook, line, and sinker in the bag. He makes an off hand comment on the proletariat and barks orders to the nearest nice hotel which is an agonizing five minutes away. It’s when his hand slides up her skirt that the minutes become truly agonizing, and she lets him place all his weight on her. He tastes like whiskey and bad decisions, and no matter how cliché, it’s addicting.

He’s gentleman enough to open the door for her, but not before throwing a wad of money in the front seat for the driver. Inside the building is shimmering in gold and Tiffany fixtures, and suddenly Jade is very aware of how much black she’s wearing. The leather bomber seems off compared to Ike’s camel hair blazer, but at least she’s opted for heels instead of boots.

Ike hands the receptionist a card, telling her that “one night will do”, to make sure the room is isolated, and not to skimp on the booze. The woman eyes them because let’s face it, they’re an odd pair, and she is probably not the first girl he’s brought here. As soon as the key is in Ike’s hand, he’s off without so much as a word, and Jade follows silently. 

The elevator is silent, and he makes no move towards her. When the doors open, he exits, one hand in his pocket, the other idly flipping the keycard. It’s when he opens the door that he finally makes his move. Ike has her over his shoulder, locking the door before she can process (and while yes, Jade is quite petit, he is still surprisingly strong). She feels his hand smack her ass before throwing her on the queen sized bed.

Jade kicks off her shoes and unzips her skirt as he throws his jacket and top on the floor. He grabs her hips to pull her forward and

“Oh, fuck.”

Never has a more appropriate statement been uttered, moaned, purred, said, or anything. 

She tries to remember the last time someone ate her out, but it’s hard to concentrate when Ike’s tongue is making slow but articulate circles. His hands have a firm grasp on her hips keeping her in place because when she moves too much for his liking he stops just long enough for hr to catch her breath. Every tug she gives his hair eggs him on. He parts her lips and drinks in every bit of her. 

Each time she tries to speak, it only comes out in raspy breaths. A hand leaves his head and reaches for a pillow, blanket, anything to muffle the oncoming cries. Ike moans into her, and she looks up. There’s something carnal in his stare, anger, desire, lust, but whatever it is, it says, “Don’t you dare.”

“I…Ike…” He shakes his head and it drives her to the edge. “Ike.” This time she’s louder, and he’s moving more deliberately, anticipating her every reaction. Jade’s head roles back and both her hands move to her shirt.

She has his attention now. She writhes out of her shirt, and clearly he likes what he sees because when he licks his lips his eyes never leave her breasts. 

“You’re like a fucking Suicide Girl, you know that?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve heard that.”

Ike moves to his pants, but Jade beats him too it. Her eyes never leave his and he pulls a condom out of his back pocket.

“Are you always prepared?” She makes sure he can feel her breath on his stomach.

“I’m a regular boy scout,” he breaths. His teeth tears at the packet with his teeth, expertly avoiding the rubber inside. He has to get off the bed to finish taking off his pants, and it’s not nearly as graceful as he’d probably like to think. Jade hides her laughter in a hasty attempt of pulling down the covers.

And she’s on her back again, but the sheets are so nice on her bare skin. Beneath her the mattress gives, and Ike has positioned himself above her. The condom is already on, and is he admiring her or himself? 

“Isaac.” He perks up in every sense of the meaning. “Be gentle,” she teases.

“Always.” Before he enters, he slides his hand from her knee causing her to jerk as he reaches the top of her thighs. His thumb caresses her clit, and she jerks once more, this time her hips moving with her.

“Deliciously low,” Ike says again, and this time he enters her. He’s not the biggest she’s had, but he’s definitely a great fit. 

Very quickly he settles on a rhythm, and it’s quicker than most would choose. There’s power in each thrust, and no matter how badly Jade wants to reply with “Horribly dirty” all she can muster are pants and soft giggles. One of his hands pins both of her wrists down and the other runs over her body. He ghosts a finger over her lips and down to her breasts. All the while he bites his lower lip.

They haven’t kissed since the cab. It drives her crazy, because she can’t get up lest she wants a dislocated shoulder. He seems to read her (funny how he can do that) and lets go. The meet half way. He willingly allows her control though he hits his teeth a little too hard. 

He’s become a bit more frenzied. Not sloppy, but not nearly neat as they had been, so she pulls away. Ike moves to bite, baring his teeth, and her heart skips a beat. It’s barely been five minutes and she’s already feeling her lower half growing tense. She’s close. 

Her left leg always goes first when she’s close. It also happens to be the one that wraps around his to pull him in closer. The new contact isn’t necessarily erotic, but it’s arousing. She gets one word out.

“Faster.”

He happily obliges. His hand has somehow made its way to the back of her head; it’s pulling harder with each thrust. His eyes are squeezed shut, almost like he’s in pain, but she knows he’s so close. A hand makes contact with his cheek, and he’s lost is. His head drops to her shoulder. Her body feels like static. 

She cries out. Again. And again. There’s a moment and he grunts. Loudly. He slows down, clearly trying not to simply flop on top her. His hair is wet from sweat and there’s no doubt in her mind her mascara has smudged. There’s no kiss afterwards. He rolls over onto his back, wiping his brow. 

He removes the condom and flings it across the room. Who knows where it hits. She’s still coming down from. Their positions have moved and their now properly on the bed. He raises his hand again. Without asking what he wants she hands him the television remote. 

“I’m thinking room service.”


End file.
